Deux mois pour une vie
by Sockscranberries
Summary: Il y a six ans, Hermione a été touchée par un sort, mais les conséquences de celui-ci n'apparaissent que maintenant. Elle va alors se tourner vers une personne totalement innatendue. - OS volontairement dramatique -


**Auteur:** Alatariel Melawen

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger - Severus Rogue

**Rating:** M (scène de lemon)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R - je ne suis ni British, ni riche (sinon cela se saurait) - je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'un One-Shot écrit dans un petit moment de déprime (c'est fou ce que l'inspiration peut nous jouer des tours parfois !)

**NdA:** C'est un One-Shot très court, mais je pourrais très bien y ajouter une deuxième partie si l'inspiration me rend à nouveau visite. Sinon, s'il y en a parmis vous qui lisent mon histoire "**Une nuit et tout bascule**" sachez que le prochain chapitre sera posté fin de cette semaine. Biz à tous !

* * *

Deux mois pour une vie

La guerre était finie depuis 6 ans déjà, Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu était finalement devenu le garçon-qui-a-définitivement-vaincu en tuant Voldemort après une longue bataille. Bien sûr il y avait eu des morts, beaucoup trop de mort. Kingsley et Fol' Œil les avaient quittés, ainsi que Percy Weasley, Lavande Brown, Ernie MacMillan et d'autres encore. Lui Severus Rogue avait été jugé pour avoir appartenu aux Mangemorts, mais avait été innocenté au vu de tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour l'Ordre et la liberté du Monde Magique. Il était donc retourné à Poudlard, s'évertuant à faire entrer quelques notions de l'art subtil des potions dans le crâne de ces « cornichons décérébrés » comme il se plaisait à les appeler.

Ce jour là, Severus était dans ses appartements, assis dans son fauteuil préféré et lisant un passage particulièrement intéressant de « Potions magiques et chimie moldue » quand il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par des coups frappés à sa porte. En regardant vers la pendule il se demanda qui venait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive, et fut surpris de constater en ouvrant la porte que c'était Hermione Granger, professeur de métamorphose depuis 4 ans. En effet Minerva McGonagall avait pris sa retraite, estimant qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser sa place aux plus jeunes.

-Hermione, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à cette heure tardive ? Ne devriez-vous pas aller au Terrier ce soir ?

-Bonsoir Severus, puis-je entrer ?

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et le regarda. Ils restèrent là, à s'observer dans le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-En effet, je devais bien me rendre au Terrier, mais j'ai annulé.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je suis allée à Sainte Mangouste ce matin, je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis une semaine.

Severus acquiesça. Oui il avait remarqué la pâleur de la jeune femme lorsqu'il la voyait pendant les repas ou au détour d'un couloir. Oui il avait remarqué qu'elle se fatiguait vite en ce moment quand elle arpentait le château pour ses rondes. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, chez lui, au lieu d'être au Terrier auprès de ses amis. D'accord ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après la guerre, et quand ils étaient devenus collègues ils avaient convenus d'oublier les années passées pour essayer de mieux s'entendre. Et cela avait fonctionné, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

Elle le fixait à présent, ses yeux couleur chocolat vissés dans ses prunelles d'obsidienne, comme si elle essayait de s'y noyer.

-Ils m'ont fait passer des examens et en sont venus à la conclusion que le sortilège que Bellatrix m'a envoyé il y a 6 ans soit plus vicieux qu'on ne le croyait, continua-t-elle.

Severus la regardait intensément, attendant la fin de l'explication qu'il présageait ne pas être de très bonne augure.

-Il semblerait que se soit un sortilège qui mette du temps à agir – 6 ans dans mon cas - mais une fois que le sortilège est libéré dans le corps il ne s'arrête plus, il s'attaque à toutes les cellules et c'est alors extrêmement rapide…

Sa voix tremblait.

-Segnis Nexis, murmura Severus pour lui-même

Hermione acquiesça.

-Elle l'a informulé, c'est pour cela que lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie ils n'ont rien trouvé. Techniquement je n'avais rien jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Elle pleurait maintenant, des sillons de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ses yeux toujours fixés aux siens.

-Severus, il ne me reste que deux mois à vivre, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de sangloter.

En trois pas il fut à ses côtés sur le canapé, l'enserrant de ses bras protecteurs, lui caressant doucement les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se calme. L'histoire de la jeune femme le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle meure si jeune, elle qui avait encore tant à faire et à découvrir. A à peine 24 ans sa vie allait s'achever, et ils ne pourraient rien y faire, il le savait.

Voyant qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, Severus prit la parole.

-Si vous êtes venue ici pour que je vous aide à trouver un remède pour…

-Non, l'interrompit Hermione, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire, aucune potion ni aucun sortilège ne changeront quoi que se soit à ma situation.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venue dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle soit là tout simplement pour se confier à lui.

-Pour toi, dit-elle avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Tout d'abord surpris, Severus se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Il la rapprocha de lui et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise de soie bleue, alors que ses doigts à elle s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à déboutonner sa propre chemise qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de faire une chose qu'il s'était interdite voilà quelques années. Il la repoussa doucement de lui.

-Non… Hermione on ne peut pas faire ça, nous en avons déjà discuté quand vous avez accepté le poste de professeur de métamorphose.

-Je sais, dit-elle, et je m'étais faite à l'idée depuis le temps, mais l'annonce de ma maladie à tout fait resurgir en moi.

-Hermione, je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Puis devant son air interrogateur elle ajouta : je suis malade Severus, j'ai deux mois pour vivre tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Je sais que tu n'as rien à m'offrir, et je ne te demande rien. Mais moi je veux t'aimer, pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Ne me refuse pas cela.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, laissant leurs lèvres se rejoindre et se sceller. Elle approfondit le baiser en faisant passer sa langue sur ses lèvres fines et il lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle déboutonna la chemise de Severus et la jeta à terre, avant de s'attaquer à son torse musclé et striés de cicatrices. Elle suivit le chemin de l'une d'elles qui barrait son pectoral gauche, posant des petits baisers sur chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte, le faisant soupirer. Severus quant à lui n'était pas en reste, il avait finit de déboutonner la chemise de soie de la jeune femme et s'attaquait maintenant à son soutien-gorge, posant des lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine. Quand la fine barrière de dentelle eut cédé elle aussi, il l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à caresser doucement ses seins dont les pointes se tendaient vers sa main. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement quand il happa un mamelon et qu'il commença à jouer avec. Il fit subir le même traitement à son jumeau avant que Hermione ne le fasse remonter à hauteur de sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Il interrompit le baiser et se leva du canapé sous le regard déçu de Hermione, qui fut bientôt remplacé par un sourire quand il la souleva du canapé pour la porter dans sa chambre. Là, il la déposa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, laissant sa bouche descendre le long de son corps. Il lui retira sa jupe tout en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la faisant frissonner. Il lui retira ensuite sa fine culotte en dentelle et l'envoya rejoindre la jupe avant de titiller son point le plus sensible de son doigt. Doigt qui fut vite remplacé par sa bouche, envoyant une série de décharges électriques dans le corps d'Hermione qui gémit et se cambra pour mieux s'offrir à ses caresses. Il introduisit ensuite un, puis deux doigts dans son antre humide et chaude, prête à l'accueillir et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Qu'elle était belle ainsi alanguie sur les coussins, les yeux fermés par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et la respiration haletante. Quand il la sentit proche de l'orgasme il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche alors qu'Hermione poussait un petit gémissement de frustration, et il l'embrassa avidement.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Hermione fit descendre sa main jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle défit rapidement avant de lui retirer tant bien que mal son pantalon. Quand cela fut fait elle caressa la bosse de son boxer, ce qui arracha un gémissement rauque à Severus. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur du boxer et intima un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe déjà tendu de désir de son partenaire. Severus se laissa aller à la caresse quelques instants, appréciant l'initiative de la jeune femme, puis il lui reprit sa main et retira lui-même ce bout de tissus devenu très secondaire, lui écarta les jambes et s'allongea entre celles-ci. Il l'observa quelques instant avant qu'elle ne l'amène elle-même à elle en soufflant :

-Viens

Il l'embrassa et entra en elle, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement de plaisir, et intima un lent va et vient en elle, savourant le fait de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et elle passa ses jambes autours de lui, lui intimant d'aller plus vite. Ses coups de reins se firent alors plus rapides et plus puissants, les mettant tous deux au supplice. Quand il se sentit proche de venir il donna quelques derniers coups de reins et se libéra en elle alors qu'elle jouissait.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, haletant, puis se retira d'elle et elle vint se lover contre lui, la tête sur son torse, pendant que lui, lui caressait distraitement le dos. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, savourant la présence de l'autre, avant que Severus ne prenne la parole.

-Hermione, dit-il, je…

-Chut, le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser doucement. Nous parlerons demain si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur un sujet déplaisant aujourd'hui.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle avait raison, demain viendrait le temps des explications. Aujourd'hui elle était là, dans son lit, contre lui, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_Pour le sort qui a touché Hermione,_ _le **"**_**Segnis Nexis"**_, je n'ai fait qu'un an de latin, je me suis donc rendue sur Google pour avoir +/- la traduction des mots que je voulaient utiliser pour ce sort. Je m'excuse dores et déjà auprès des latinistes si cette traduction n'est pas la bonne._


End file.
